Once & Again
by Foxy-Cleo
Summary: Marron & Trunks make a bet with the funniest consequence for the loser, But one thing they didn't count on was fallin in love with .... PlZ R
1. A KFC bucket of chicken ?

Hi Dudes and Dudettes how are you guys well I have decided to write a new story instead of doing my English Essay on Shakespeare's King Lear which I thought was very Boring. So I hope you enjoy and please Review.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Chapter I - Heartbreakers.  
  
______________________________________  
  
The wind rustled through the leaves of the large Palm tree as Marron lay sleeping under its large umbrella of shade protecting her from the suns hot rays.  
  
The cool sea breeze blowing lightly as she slept. It was the last week of their summer vacation. The last week of total freedom, before the restraints of school, homework and extra curricular activities set in. They had come to their favourite spot in hopes of escaping the problems and parents that waited at home.  
  
"Maro-Chan, wake up". Whispered a voice distracting me from one of my favourite pass-times. Daydreaming.  
  
"What, Goten ?" I mumbled sleepily as I sat up rubbing my eyes, as he looked at me with the strangest expression.  
  
"Are you just going to lay there and sleep all day ?" He asked curiously. A look of worry forming on his face. Smiling I looked at him. I loved it when he did his puppy face, Even on the worst of days it would always make me feel better.  
  
"I don't really feel like playing right now". I whispered as I lay back down on the baby blue towel I had brought just the day before.  
  
"But why ?" He asked. As he sat down next to me.  
  
"No reason". I mumbled as I closed my eyes.  
  
"I knew it". Laughed Trunks as he walked up to me. Blocking my sunlight, with his body and a great one at that.  
  
"Trunks get out of the way". I shouted angrily.  
  
"You broke up with another one didn't you?" He asked. Smirking. I sighed, sometimes I hated that about him, he knew exactly what was wrong with me with out me even having to say so".  
  
"No, I didn't, I just set him free". I said, tucking a strand of hair that some how came out of my ponytail.  
  
They looked at me and laughed. Sometimes I wished I had a close girl best friend. These boys just didn't understand what I was going through. Yeah sure I went out with a lot of guys but nothing happened with them. Just a kiss, hug, but nothing serious like sex.  
  
"So how many hearts have you broken so far Mar? ". Trunks asked.  
  
"Well over the course of a month it would have to be around about ten". I replied whispering the last part quietly.  
  
"Wow, Gosh Mar, that's like nearly two guys a week". Goten said as he counted his fingers to see if he was right. Smiling I looked at him. He was definitely no Gohan.  
  
"You definitely have commitment problems". Trunks laughed.  
  
Sitting up I looked at him. Stopping Goten looked at me and then at Trunks he hated it when we argued we would never stop.  
  
"Marron, he was just fooling around". He said as he sat down.  
  
"Goten as much as I love you, stay out of this". I shouted at him as he backed away.  
  
Walking up to Trunks I watched as he smirked. "You can talk, you can't even stay with a girl long enough to even know anything about her". I shouted as I poked him in the chest.  
  
"You go through girl after girl as if they are a piece of food". I shouted as he backed away.  
  
"Excuse me, If you haven't noticed Marron, I can't exactly find one that is actually genuine, one that will love me for me and not for my money or my looks". He replied.  
  
Folding my arms I watched as he took off his glasses and placed them on his head. I had to admit he did have a point. When ever we went out girls would throw themselves at him at every turn. Some would even flash their boobs at him just to get his attention. But he usually just ignored them.  
  
Sighing I nodded. "He does have a point Mar". Goten said butting in. Patting me on the back, I watched as he smiled. I hated it when he was right. I mean being the richest teenager in the world was hard, and even harder when you can't find someone that isn't a complete gold-digger. Swallowing my pride I shut my mouth and listened to what he had to say.  
  
"Marron do you know what you're problem is?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you and your long speeches about me and my relationship problems with the opposite sex" I replied sarcastically. As he looked at me annoyed.  
  
"Ha ha real funny, But seriously do you know what you're problem is? ". He asked as he grabbed himself a can of coke from the chillybin.  
  
"No, Briefs but enlighten me with your findings". I replied as I watched him roll his eyes. Were my comments really getting to him?  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he continued to my utter disbelief. Why on earth would he want to continue when I was being such an ass?  
  
Sighing I watched as he opened his can. "I think that you have been hanging around me to long and the way I handle the opposite sex has clearly rubbed off on you". "And not for the better I might add." He said smugly.  
  
"You know what I think I'll go for a swim, It's getting really hot all of the sudden". I said as I walked towards the water. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to Trunks and his annoying speeches especially when they were about me and my lack of commitment with men.  
  
Trunks watched with his mouth opened wide as Marron took off her skirt and Singlet to reveal a Blonde tanned Goddess dressed in a Red Bikini.  
  
"Whoa". Trunks managed to say as he stared at her.  
  
"When did she begin to develop ?" He asked Goten.  
  
"Trunks, Don't even think about it she's our best friend". Replied Goten as he managed to close Trunks mouth.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I watched as Goten waved his hands in front of Trunks face. He seemed to be daydreaming. It was always like it him not to listen to the important things that Goten had to say. Turning around I looked out to see what he thought was so interesting.  
  
Nothing really just the sea.  
  
Walking up to them, I watched as he shook his head. "Ah hi Marron". He managed to stammer.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked as I dried myself with a towel.  
  
"Nothing, just admiring the beautiful boobs, I mean ..... Bay .... Bay". He stammered as Goten elbowed him in the ribs. Much to my annoyance.  
  
There was definitely something wrong with him. Shrugging I looked at the odd pair, must be the sun. Or may-be they were gay.  
  
Putting on my Singlet and skirt I sat down next to them.  
  
"Is there anything left in the basket ?" I asked hopefully. Unsure with their appetites.  
  
"Yeah, I managed to save you a chicken roll". Smiled Goten as he handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks Ten, Judging by you and Trunks appetites I thought everything would be gone".  
  
Nodding he lay down and closed as Trunks looked at me with the strangest expression plastered on his face. Turning my head I looked at the sunset. Weirdo.  
  
"What the hell is you're problem". I yelled as he turned his head and faced the other direction. He was seriously beginning to irritate me.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine, tell me, what did you mean about commitment problems". I asked in hopes of getting a straight answer.  
  
"So you wanna know more".  
  
"Just get on with it Briefs". I shouted as I swallowed some of the chicken roll.  
  
"Fine, Well for as long as I have known you, you have played the safe route in dating. I mean you dump guys when everything begins to get a little to serious".  
  
"You stick to one rule and you never open up to the possibility of one-day finding someone that you can love, face reality Maz, you're just scared".  
  
"Why ?" I asked not really listening to anything that he was talking about.  
  
"Why ? Because things can happen, when you just let go".  
  
"Such as ?" I asked.  
  
"You could find someone that you totally click with, someone that you could love, A person who makes your heart race every time you think about them, every time you see them. Some one who makes you laugh, who makes you happy."  
  
"And you can't find that special someone when you just set them free when they start showing that they really care about you".  
  
I groaned why is it that he had to mention those things. Seriously was he gay, I have never heard a guy just open up like this and say such lovey dovey stuff.  
  
But then again Trunks and Goten dated nearly all the girls in our year. Well all the pretty ones that is. And when they did have relationships they just played around. Never really staying with one girl in any given relationship.  
  
"What about you Trunks". Marron asked turning the tables on him. "You go out with girls; a lot of girls you get what you want from them and then break their hearts".  
  
"That is totally not true, you're the one that just lets Mr right walk right by and you don't even care". He said as he waved his hands in defence.  
  
"Excuse me, You're the heartbreaker". "Right Goten". I asked as I looked at him sleeping soundly on the sand without a care in the world.  
  
"Leave me out of this" He mumbled as he turned and faced the other way. Turning I looked at him. "I thought you were asleep".  
  
"I was until, I heard Trunks and his relationship Know-How and you're constant complaining". Ignoring him and his insult I looked at Trunks as he went on talking. Motor Mouth.  
  
"I'm the only loyal one, the only one that can stay in a relationship longer than a week".  
  
"Yeah, right". I replied.  
  
"If I wanted to I'm sure I could do it".  
  
"Prove it". He said as he folded his arms.  
  
Rolling my eyes I looked at him and smiled. I was up for anything especially when it involved Trunks eating his own words.  
  
"Prove what ?"  
  
"Prove that you can let someone into your life, someone that you can learn to love".  
  
"How ?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"We make a bet, who ever keeps their relationship together with the same person until Prom night".  
  
"What ?! You have got to be kidding me, PROM that is like nine months away". "I can't ........" Stopping I looked up at Trunks who seemed to be smirking. The only way I could get through this was with a lot of will power and determination on my part. Nodding I decided to add my bit for him in the bet.  
  
"But you have to stay with the same girl for that amount of time too, and you can't cheat on her". I said smiling as he frowned. "You have to be totally committed to this girl, I'm not talking about a week of together-ness and then on to a new one I'm talking full commitment on your part". I shouted triumphantly in excitement at winning the bet, there was no way he could stay committed to one person for that amount of time.  
  
Turning I looked at Goten who seemed to be laughing. "Trunks-Commit-to-one-girl-for-Nine-months". He said in between his bouts of laughter.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with an evil glared that spelled out pain and suffering. "Whoa I was only kidding". Said Goten as he backed away.  
  
I nodded after I had finished announcing Trunks's part of the Bet. "Fine, you have got yourself a bet Trunks Briefs". I said as I swallowed my insecurities and shook his hand.  
  
"But what will the winner get ?" I asked as he let go of my hand.  
  
"I have a fair idea". He smirked.  
  
"Well are you going to tell or do I have to wait? ".  
  
"Fine, If I win you have to dress in a potato sack, with a KFC chicken bucket as a hat, tissue boxes as your shoes and you have to smear mud and dirt around your face and legs so it looks like you are a dirty old hobo, then you have to go to the mall for a whole week dressed like that and sit in front of all the clothing stores begging for money until the owner comes out and tells you to leave or they will call security because you are scaring the customers away. If security comes after you, you have to do the chicken dance and run away". He laughed triumphantly. Before continuing.  
  
"If the owner just asks you to leave, you have to do a dance and then move to a new store, If all the clothing stores have told you to leave you have to go to the food court and sit in front of the restaurants and beg for food".  
  
"What ?!". I shouted in disapproval. As Goten sat up and began to laugh at the thought of me with a grease bucket on my head.  
  
"What's wrong Marron?, Scared? That you're going to lose the bet?" He asked teasingly. As Goten let out another roar of laughter.  
  
Looking at him I shook my head there was no way I was going to lose this bet, especially when he thought of the most embarrassing thing to do in the whole world.  
  
Sighing I reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Fine, If you lose Briefs, You have to do the same thing that you suggested I do and you have to also go and apologise to all the girls that you have dumped, cheated on, played around with and even the Geeky ones that you hurt". Pausing for a moment I looked at him as he frowned.  
  
"And you have to do it dressed in a big nappy smeared with mud so it looks like you pooed in your pants and on your chest the words "I am really a Hermaphrodite" will be painted on, and your hair will be curled. I grinned happily. I was finally doing my part for women kind. Trunks whistled he didn't like my idea, but he couldn't back out it was too late and it wasn't his style. Smirking I looked at him as he nodded his head in agreement as Goten continued laughing louder.  
  
"Trunks, Dude, you so don't want to do this, you guys are crazy".  
  
"Fine, you have got yourself a bet". He sighed as we shook hands solemnly.  
  
_________________________________  
  
So What do you think ???? If you want to read more just review plz. Please Review. I Love reviews. 


	2. The transformation is complete

Chapter II - The Transformation is complete.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Have you ever done, spoken, or agreed on something without even thinking about the consequences of your actions?. Only to regret it later when you finally get a chance to think about it. Well yes I am one of those people. Marron Chestnut. The stupid Idiot.  
  
I sighed as I looked up at the clock of the department store; it's large hand finally reaching twelve. A clothing store in nine months time, I will probably be sitting in front of dressed like a homeless person. Begging for money. With a KFC chicken bucket on my head a potato sack as a dress and tissue boxes as shoes. If I happen to lose this bet. Cringing at the very thought of it.  
  
There was no way I was going to lose, especially to Trunks Briefs enemy of all heart broken girls in our school.  
  
Looking at the palms of my hands I sighed. Could a fortune-teller or palmist predict an outcome, could they foretell if I would win or lose? Or would they give me some stupid riddled answer with many meanings that I had to figure out for myself.  
  
Sometimes I wished I could turn back time. Like this afternoon when I agreed to look after the ninety-nine bags of clothes and accessories That we had acquired on our non-stop shopping spree. While Bra and Paris tried out new clothes. Well yeah that was like an hour ago and here I am still waiting.  
  
A new school year always meant a new school wardrobe. And a new school wardrobe always meant an all-day shopping spree.  
  
"So what do ya think ?" Asked bra as she stepped out of the dressing room doing twirls.  
  
"It looks great". I replied as I looked at the outfit she had put on. It looked exactly like the one she usually wore.  
  
Smiling she walked over to me and grabbed my arm linking it with hers. "Maz, since were starting school tomorrow, hows about Paris and I give you a make over? ". She asked as she battered her eyelashes innocently.  
  
Frowning I looked down at what I was wearing. Hip hugger jeans and a pink Singlet.  
  
Sighing I looked at her. "Nah ah". I managed to say before she interrupted me.  
  
"Oh come on Maz, you look like a little kid, yeah pink looks great..... On Barbie". "But you my dear need a new look".  
  
Stepping out of the changing room Paris smiled. "Did I hear someone say Make-Over ?" She asked happily as she walked up to me and took my arm.  
  
"Yeah, Our dear friend Marron needs a new wardrobe, hairstyle and make-up". Giggled Bra.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"You have got to be kidding me". I yelled as I looked at the small pieces of cloth that they had the nerve to give to me.  
  
"Marron Chestnut, just try it on". Shouted Paris.  
  
Looking down I sighed. It looked like two pieces of cloth covering just enough skin so it wouldn't look like I was completely naked. Putting it on I frowned. Thank Dende I took the time to get myself a great tan during summer vacation. At least I didn't look like a total loser with pale white skin.  
  
The skirt seemed okay, coming just above the knees, but the one thing that bothered me about it was the long slit up the side of my thigh reaching all the way up my leg.  
  
The boob tube was smaller than I predicted; it looked like my boob was going to pop out of it any minute.  
  
"I look like a prostitute". I shouted angrily as I tried to pull the skirt up to cover my mid drift.  
  
"Marron that is a dark navy blue beaded boob tube and matching skirt". Said Paris as she knocked on the changing room door and handing me a pair of high heels with straps.  
  
Taking them and placing them on the floor I sighed as I wrapped the straps around my calves. "No way".  
  
"Oh and I have found a great rhinestone belt to go with it". Shouted Bra butting in.  
  
Taking a deep breath and one last look at the mirror I stepped out.  
  
"It looks like something Christina Aguilera would wear". I whispered as they looked at me. Surprised. Mouths opened and eyes opened wide.  
  
"Marron, you look, you .... Look". They tried to say before I rudely butted in.  
  
"What, like a prostitute". I replied as I watched some of the boys in the store begin to smile. I felt like some sort of free show for all the horny bastards.  
  
"Whore".  
  
"Slut". I began to continue as some of the girls in the store looked at me and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Stripper"  
  
"Call girl". I said as I tried to name all the occupations that would fit with the outfit I was wearing.  
  
"GORGEOUS". They squealed in unison as they jumped up and embrace each other happily. As if proud of changing me from a normal girl next-door to a Christina Aguilera look-a-like.  
  
"My job is done". Paris announced patting Bra's head casually as if it were no big deal.  
  
Walking over to me. Bra wrapped the Rhinestone belt around my hip and let the strands of the rhinestone belt dangle between the slit of the dress. Grabbing herself some tissues she smiled as if she had finished some sort of masterpiece.  
  
"The Transformation is complete". Said Paris as she walked over to me and pushed my boob tube up so it looked like I had more cleavage.  
  
__________________________________  
  
I smiled as I watched the hairstylist wrap the foil around some strands of hair. It felt great getting pampered and fussed over, like some sort of movie star or celebrity.  
  
I had just finished my facial and once the hair was done they were going to do my make-up. I not a real fan of make-up always preferring to look natural and wearing it only on special occasions such as dates, dinner parties and going out.  
  
__________________________________  
  
I glanced at my reflection in the mirror of the beauty salon. It looked like a different person. The highlights bringing out the colour of my hair and the make-up made me look more mature and sexy. I loved the hairstyle, my hair was out and the bottom was wavy.  
  
Smiling I looked at Bra and Paris who looked like they were going to cry. "My baby is all grown up". Cried Bra as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"Thanks guys". I said as I walked up to them; giving each of my best friends a big hug. I didn't expect to look this good. Or even feel this good.  
  
"If there is anything I can do to thank you both just say so"? I smiled.  
  
"Don't thank us just yet Marron". Paris interrupted hastily.  
  
"To make it up to us you have to walk around like that for the rest of the day". "And you can't hide if someone unexpected just turns up". Bra butted in as they looked at each other and began to smile. They were definitely up to something.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Gosh what is Bra and Paris up to??? Well you gotta review to find out what happens next.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Mistaken Identity

Chapter III - Mistaken Identity.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Trunks.  
  
Well here I am in the mall with Goten. Bra had called me to come and pick her up from the mall and like the good brother that I am agreed for a small price that is.  
  
She had promised to find me the perfect girl for my bet. It had to be a girl that had a good sense of humour, someone that I can totally click with and won't get bored of so easily. Also other personality traits had to include that she was not a good digger and had to be drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
Sighing out loud I watched as Goten walked towards one of the hotdog stands. Quickly running towards me. He smiled.  
  
"What ?" I asked as I looked at the hot dog he was eating, I was getting really hungry.  
  
"Bra has found you someone and she is walking this way". Smirked Goten as he began to chew. "And she is a complete hottie; all the guys are looking at her, some are even offering to carry her bags".  
  
Looking at one of the windows of the store opposite I began to straighten myself out.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I tried hard to smile at all the guys that were making their way up to me. Sure it felt kind of weird being the centre of attention for these freaks, but it also felt kind of cool, because it made me feel beautiful.  
  
Twirling my hair around my finger I watched as Bra and Paris turned the corner. Leaving me by myself and vulnerable to more advances from love struck teenage boys.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I sighed as I sat down on one of the chairs. Waiting as Bra and Paris made their way towards us and behind them was a girl surround by boys. As the mall began to play a familiar tune that filled the floor. I looked at her, the only thing I could see was her, the way she smiled and laughed when one of the guys next to her whispered something in her ear. A blonde tanned goddess.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That skirt ..... A slit going up a long pair of tanned legs, showing just the right amount of thigh. The black straps of her heels that wound their way up her perfect calves. The small tight boob tube and how it showed off the large breasts that seemed to bounce as she walked towards us. She had a rhinestone belt, which had some strands dangling from it; it bounced against her leg as she moved. moving perfectly her stride confident and alluring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me  
  
Out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She was wore a diamond necklace and her hair was of shoulder length and wavy at the bottom. And winked as she walked past me, her face familiar in a way but I couldn't put a name on it. She smiled seductively, pleased to see that so many men had stopped and stood gaping at her. While teenage girls and women walked on by looking at her evilly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me  
  
Out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Standing up I looked at Goten. "Goten, watch the stuff, I've found the girl I'm going to use to beat Marron with in the bet". I said smiling as I made my way towards her.  
  
He stared at me blankly, then looked at the blonde goddess. "That girl is a Babe a total hottie, but she looks Familiar". Said Goten as I ignored what he said and made my way towards her.  
  
Finally reaching her I tapped her on the shoulder "Excuse me? ". I asked hopefully. Turning around the girl looked at me as I gasped.  
  
Turning my head I watched as Goten, Bra and Paris began to laugh.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Hey guys and gals how was that ?, Funny ?, Mean ?, Exciting ?, just review and tell me what you think. I'm open to anything, Praise, Criticism, Flames, anything. Just review and tell me anything, all opinions are welcomed.  
  
Ooooh what will Trunks do now ?, And what will Marron do when she sees Trunks paying a little to much attention towards her ?, will she get freaked or will she just brush it off. 


	4. WHY ME !

Chapter IV - WHY ME !!!!  
  
_______________________________  
  
I watched as she turned and looked at me, her dark eyes meeting mine.  
  
"Marron ?!" I asked in surprise as I backed away. My eyes widening in shock and surprise at the way she looked, many things were racing through my mind mostly, Wow, but other than that I remained speechless, A loser gaping at her Mouth opened wide.  
  
"Trunks, Hey !". She replied as she reached up giving me a hug and kiss as the guys around her glared evilly. Jealously.  
  
"What the hell ?" I asked as I turned around and watched as Goten, Paris and Bra turned their heads and faced the other direction. All the while whistling as if they had nothing to do with Marron's sudden drop-dead- Gorgeous Transformation.  
  
Turning I watched as she pushed a stray blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. "So what do you think of the new me ?" Marron asked as she did a small twirl.  
  
Sighing I looked down. There were a lot of things, Trust me A-LOT but now was not the time to think of such things especially when you're best friend is walking around half naked, and a whole lot of guys were following her around.  
  
"You ..... Look ..... Pretty" I managed to say as I looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"Think so ?" she asked eagerly her perfect tanned skin glowing.  
  
"UGLY". I continued to say, Smirking as she looked at me. Her eyes narrowing slightly, before stomping off angrily. As some of the Horny Bastards looked at me angrily before walking off to comfort her.  
  
"Marron I was only joking" I tried to call out to her as she turned the corner.  
  
"Buddy, I think you've caused enough damage". Said a guy with black hair as he patted me on the shoulder.  
  
Sometimes it was so hard for me to say the right things especially to Marron the girl I have known my whole life, the one girl that I can confide in and in return can confide in me. May be I was falling for her, may be it was wrong of me to do the bet with her. Or was it the way she was dressed the way she looked right now that sent my hormones racing.  
  
Pushing all thoughts aside I began to run after her. Grabbing her arm and turning her around so she was facing me. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Maro-Chan I'm sorry". I whispered hopefully.  
  
Closing her eyes she looked up at me and frowned. "Sometimes Trunks you say the wrong things at the wrong time". She replied as she tucked a strand of blonde hair that was covering her face behind her ear.  
  
"I'm.....sorry". I stammered. "You know what I really don't feel like talking to right now, so I'll see you later". She managed to say as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Idiot. I hated it when she cried, especially when it was me who always made her cry.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Walking towards them I watched as Paris and Bra quickly got up and grabbed their bags.  
  
"I don't think so" I shouted as I made my way towards them. I was not only angry I was pissed.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking ?". I asked as Bra and Paris hid behind Goten. As if he were a wall of protection.  
  
"Well we wanted to make Marron Pretty". Said Paris as she folded her arms.  
  
"So we gave her a .... make .... over" stammered Bra as she looked down.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Wow what an Ass-hole. Ain't he ? Ya all know da drill PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!!! Me love 2 read reviews.  
  
Oh well  
  
Thank you to : Marron12, icemint, bOoMiEtAng, and DBZ priestess Kikyo. You guys ROCK !!!!!!! 


	5. He's Nice, Kind, smart & on the Rebound

Chapter V - He's Nice, Kind, smart & on the Re-bound.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Paris  
  
I let a small a smile form on my lips as I watched Moggy, Marron's fluffy orange kitten chasing after her untied shoelaces, Its big round eyes watching in fascination as it moved across the floor. Meowing as Marron bent down and patted him on the head. It's fluffy orange coat brushing up against her leg.  
  
She loved that cat, Trunks had given it to her as a Christmas present, the look on her face said it all when she opened up the box and out jumped a ball of fluff meowing it's head off. Oh how I missed that holiday, the day I received my first kiss from Goten under the mistletoe, the day we spent the whole night talking about our dreams and ambitions. But that my friends is another story for another time.  
  
"Paris, I'll be right there". She managed to call out as she picked up the little fur ball and placed him inside.  
  
"Thanks" She said as she bent down and tied her shoelaces before hopping into the car.  
  
"That's okay". I replied as I started the ignition and reversed out of her driveway.  
  
"So has Trunks rang and apologised yet ?" I asked as I stopped at the red light waiting for an answer.  
  
"No, he hasn't exactly".  
  
"What, and why the hell not?". I asked as I stepped on the peddle angrily, sometimes that Trunks Briefs was such an asshole, yeah he is the most popular guy in school and yeah one of the most cutest, after Goten though, but that did not give him the right to go out and break every girls heart. Showing off that damn smile of his, then taking off his shirt to show off the bulging biceps, ah many a times I have seen the girls of our year drool over that muscular purple haired freak.  
  
"Well, Paris he just left a whole lot of messages on my phone to call him back". Said Marron as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"So are you going to call him back?" I asked as I turned into the student car park.  
  
"No, I'm going to wait until he comes crawling to me begging for forgiveness". She smiled.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
I sighed as I looked at Mrs Radford she looked like a cross between a parrot and a pineapple. Her nose long in shape and her hair in a ponytail, which sat on top of her head letting strands of hair, fall around it. Yes I can honestly say that she has the worst hairstyle in the school, a flashback of the eighties a decade of many fashion disasters. The class was Classical Studies, Something I am taking for the fun of it.  
  
"So what are you going to do about the bet?" I asked Marron as she turned and looked at me.  
  
Frowning, she sighed. "I have no idea".  
  
"Well the first thing we have got to do Mar, is find ya a nice fella". I replied as I scanned the room for potential possible prospects, my eyes landing on a certain Rick Kent. Tall, quite good looking, out of ten I would rate him at about a four and a half, or possibly a five. Honour Student and all around nice guy, He wasn't a geek or freak and he seemed to be the right pick for our dear Marron, only flaw.  
  
He was one of them. ONE OF THEM, ONE OF THEM. My mind taunted me as I looked at him. A nerd, although he didn't look it, he certainly had a brain behind those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Shaking my head I sighed. Marron was pretty, one of the prettiest girls in the school and also one of the most popular. She had dated some of the jocks and hunks in the school. The Blonde cheerleaders were Jealous of her and almost all of the female population in the school disapproved of her close friendships with Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Marron?". I asked as I looked at the board.  
  
"Yeah". She replied as she opened the huge book Radford gave us on Greek Gods and Goddesses. A book we had to memorise.  
  
"Do you like Trunks or Goten?". I asked curiously as I looked at the many things we had to learn.  
  
"Yeah of course, they are like my best friends". She replied hesitantly.  
  
"I mean, more than friends?".  
  
Shaking her head she frowned. "Paris, if I begin to like one of them more than just friends, then we would have a problem, It's always been Marron, Trunks and Goten, I don't want it to be just Marron & Goten, or Marron & Trunks". She replied as she closed the book and sighed.  
  
"But why ?" I began to ask.  
  
"Because It would be awkward, I mean what if we broke up huh?, I would have lost one of my best friends and I would have ruined a very great and close friendship".  
  
"But .....". I began to say before Marron rudely butted in.  
  
"Paris don't okay, things would just get complicated and confusing".  
  
"Fine". I answered as I began to memorise some of the higher gods. Zeus, Hera, Hades. Wow this was easier than I thought.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I sighed as I walked towards my locker, It was lunch time already and I still had two periods left of school, oh how I longed to go back home listen to my c.d's and watch my future husband shoot those arrows of his. "Hey Beautiful". I whispered as I looked at pictures of Orlando Bloom that adorn the inside of my locker. After watching Lord of the Rings many times I Paris have grown to love the Elve that is Legolas.  
  
"You're still in love with him?". Marron asked as she put her books in her locker, inside mostly pictures of us, and then there were some of her, Trunks and Goten on one of their many retreats. "What about Goten?".  
  
Looking down I sighed. I liked Goten sure; Sometimes I even loved him. But ....  
  
"Goten .... Goten .... Goten ..... hhhmmm". I began to say as she looked at me.  
  
"I can dream can't I?" I asked as she began to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Marron long time no see". Someone said behind her.  
  
Turning around she sighed. "Hey Nick". She smiled.  
  
I knew that smile, after many a years hanging around this girl you tend to pick up certain emotional disturbances around her aura when ever a sleezy guy comes along.  
  
"Did ya miss me?". He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Ah well not ....".  
  
"Sure you did who wouldn't miss a guy like me, all strong & sexy". He said smiling. Turning around I cringed poor Marron, he was the sleaziest guy in our year, sure some of the footballers were asses but he was their king. suppressing my laughter I watched as he began to talk about himself again, gosh he has the biggest ego.  
  
"Marron, you need someone to protect you".  
  
Shaking her head she looked over at me and frowned. "Ahh, well"  
  
"Don't tell me it's Briefs, all that guy is good for is sitting in front of his computer and running his grandfathers company". He said as he walked towards his group of friends.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Marron".  
  
"Loser". She whispered as she walked towards me.  
  
"I see that you have attracted yet another admirer". I laughed as she looked at me and cringed.  
  
"Never will I ever go out with that fool". She said as she pointed at Nick who waved at us.  
  
"If you had to choose a guy, one guy from the football team, which one would it, be?" I asked as she turned her head and scanned the group of Jocks.  
  
"It would have to be Scott Donovan". She replied smiling.  
  
Laughing out loud I watched as she began to blush.  
  
"Marron, Marron, Marron". I began to say shaking my head in disapproval as she punched me in the arm.  
  
"Ouch what was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my bruised arm, had she been training?  
  
"For laughing". She replied as she rubbed the spot she had hit.  
  
"Marron, Scott is .....".  
  
"Sweet, Kind, Nice, Smart". She began to ramble on as I watched Kristy. Head Cheerleader and School slut walk towards us and as always her sheep were following her.  
  
"On the Re-bound". I continued to say as she stopped and looked at Marron.  
  
"Hey, Marron". She said as she handed her bag over to one of her friends.  
  
"Hi".  
  
"Paris". She continued to say as she rolled her eyes. Forever have I hated this person.  
  
"I take it you will be joining us again this year?" She asked as she looked at her nails.  
  
"I guess so". She replied, as she looked at me confused.  
  
"Well yeah, Trials start on Thursday right after school at the gym". Said Kristy smugly as she began chewing her gum.  
  
"Oh and Paris you can come too".  
  
"Thanks". I replied as I watched her walk away.  
  
"Skank". Marron whispered as she closed her bag and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Scott huh? So how was that? I wanted you guys to meet some of the other characters. Oh well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Many Thanks to:  
  
Bloodlust Night, Marron12, icemint, DBZ Priestess Kikyo, =), & the person that didn't write any name, and Winged Angel Thanks guys !!!!!!!.  
  
A/N oh and read DBZ Priestess Kikyo's story, it's called Teen Parents & Grown Up Kids. It is so funny and Vegeta is so cute in it *^_^* 


	6. 1st stage in learning 2 love: Denial

Chapter VI - First Stage in learning 2 love: Denial.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Goten.  
  
I sighed as I drummed the end of my pencil on the top of my desk, sometimes it made the period go faster, but it sure wasn't helping me now. It was twenty minutes into the period and no where near lunch.  
  
With my stomach making the odd noise every once in a while, I frowned I was hungry and If I didn't get any food soon, I would soon start chewing the end of my pencil, a habit that I've had since kindergarten.  
  
Turning my head I looked at Trunks who seemed to be sleeping. Typical. He always slept while I had to endure the boring lectures of Mr Henderson. There was no use in both of us getting caught, so I opted to be look out, Because Henderson was semi blind he couldn't see things at far distances. I figured that out after I had slept the whole period without any disturbances & threats of staying after school.  
  
Nudging Trunks in the arm, I smiled as he panicked looking around to see if Mr Henderson had caught him, finally settling down he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, what?" He asked obviously annoyed that I had woken him. What ever he was dreaming about must have been really good.  
  
"Have you apologised to Marron yet?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and turned to see what Henderson was writing on the board.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked at me and frowned. "Yes & No, I just left her a couple of messages to call me". He replied.  
  
"Why don't you just do it in person?" I asked.  
  
"Cuz, Marron has changed, ever since that stupid make over" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey the way I see it she is still the same, person, she has just gotten hotter, way hotter". I whispered as Mr Henderson made his way towards us, what his eyes lacked in vision his hearing made up. Looking at us in suspicion he handed me a piece of paper. Oh great, we had to write an Essay On the importance of not speaking when somebody else is.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sighing I began jotting down a list of girls I was going to date, and eventually ......  
  
"Hey Ten, what's that?" He asked curiously as I tried to cover the little piece of paper, knowing full well that if we got caught we would be sent to the principal's office for disturbing the class. Moving it away from him and raising it in the air so that he couldn't grab it I smiled. Thank Dende, that Mr Henderson was Blind.  
  
Finally grabbing it out of my hands, I frowned, some how he always managed to trick me. Trunks scanned the paper before whispering the names.  
  
"Stacey, Blair, Kristy, Paris, Marron, Marron!!???". He began to ask as if it was a big deal.  
  
"What the hell is this for"? He asked. Shaking my head I sighed, has he ever heard of the saying Curiosity killed the cat?.  
  
"It's the list of girls I plan to date, or....". I said triumphantly.  
  
"You have go to be kidding me". He said shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Marron, is our friend, our BEST FRIEND". He began to say.  
  
"Well she is my type, and we have A LOT in common". I began to say before he rudely butted in.  
  
"No, you can't"  
  
"Oh I get it now?" I said smiling. He liked her, or was in the early stages of beginning to like her.  
  
"Get what?" He asked, as if he didn't know what I was talking about.  
  
"You're jealous". I declared.  
  
"What, HELL NO". He began to say defensively. First stage of Learning to Love: Denial.  
  
Shaking my head, I smiled. "Come on Trunks, cut the crap".  
  
"You- like- her".  
  
"You- wanna- date- her".  
  
"You- wanna- kiss- her".  
  
"You- wanna- marry- her". I began to sing as he looked at me before hitting me over the head with his Biology book.  
  
"Ouch". I said rubbing the back of my head. Sometimes he made it so obvious.  
  
Smirking, I watched him roll his eyes. Second Stage of learning to love: Defensive violence.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"For being a dumb ass". He said clearing his throat.  
  
"What Ever, You like her don't you, Don't lie". I said teasingly.  
  
Blushing Trunks lowered his head. Ha ha I was right.  
  
"I knew it" I said triumphantly.  
  
"I don't like her; she is my best friend and that is the way it is going to stay". He said defensively. Yeah right Buddy.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"It's not blushing, I'm just really hot, can you open one of the windows". He whispered looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah right, you got the hots for Marron". I confirmed.  
  
"Any way, you still have that bet with her, the one where you gotta find a girlfriend and you have to stay committed with her until Prom, which by my calculations is in approximately.....".  
  
"Eight months, three weeks, and four days from now". I said.  
  
"I know that".  
  
"Well Marron did say you have to find a girlfriend in the first week". I knew it was hard for Trunks to find the perfect girl, hey when you got all that money at your disposal and you have girls flinging themselves at you, you tend to pick the pretty ones that always end up being gold-diggers. Sometimes Beauty always blinds better judgement and common sense.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thanks guys for reading, I promise the next chapter will be out ASAP. Oh and please review !!!!!! I luv to read feed back on this story.  
  
A Huge Thank You to:  
  
pookyber, DBZ Priestess Kikyo, Legion, Bloodlust Night, Winged Angel,  
  
You guys are so so Nice !!!!  
  
A/N okay if you haven't got it by now this is how the story is written out. The name that always appears at the start of every chapter is the person that is telling the story. Okay I hope you got that. For example. Goten is telling the story in this chap and the chap 5 was told by Paris.  
  
Okay I guess that is all thanks to everyone for reading. 


	7. A damsel in distress, i think?

Chapter VII - A damsel in distress.  
  
___________________________  
  
Trunks  
  
The bell had finally rung, and it was finally lunch. Something I have been waiting all day for. Grabbing my bag I walked towards the door happy that I was finally able to escape the torture of Goten rambling on about Marron. Honestly ten minutes more of his singing would have sent me over the edge.  
  
"Trunks wait up". He shouted as I turned my head giving him an evil glare.  
  
"I promise I won't sing". He said grinning.  
  
Sighing in relief I walked towards my locker. "So have you got anyone in mind?"  
  
"For what?" I asked to preoccupied with grabbing the right book for my next class.  
  
"The bet, don't tell me you have forgotten already?" He said.  
  
"Not exactly". I whispered frowning.  
  
"Well don't come to me when you have a garbage bag as pants cuz dude I will be way too embarrassed to even go near you". He said laughing. Thanks a lot, now I know who my true friends are.  
  
"Well, here comes Kristy". Said Goten pointing to a blonde, big boobed cheerleader. I groaned, yeah she was an easy lay, and was up for anything and everything. But after that one time at Blair's party I vowed never to go near her again. Sure she seemed okay up front but I guess deep down she was mentally and emotionally unstable.  
  
"Hey Trunks". She whispered into my ear, before battering her eyes innocently.  
  
"I'm having a party on Saturday at my place, so it would be great if you two could come". She said as she licked her lips. Cringing I looked down. What better way to avoid a problem by avoiding eye contact, that way you don't see their emotions or their reactions. Hopefully drinking a whole lot of alcohol will actually help me blur out the memories.  
  
"Yeah sure". I mumbled turning my head just in time to see Marron waving to Nick Bass. Frowning I looked at Kristy. May be if I tried really hard I could make this work out between us. But then again there are other fish in the sea, many others, right? And what better way to meet them than at a party.  
  
Nodding my head I smiled. "Sure, see you there". I reluctantly agreed as she smiled.  
  
"So, how about we go out sometime?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Before I could answer her with a 'I don't really think you're the type of girl, I'd like to go out with'. Or with a flat out 'No thanks I have someone else on my mind'. Goten like the good friend that he is answered for me.  
  
"May be, he'll think about it". Said Goten teasingly as Kristy gave me a questioning look as if she wanted another answer from me instead of Goten.  
  
Sighing I nodded my head in agreement before I let out a little laugh. I know that it wasn't nice but I couldn't help it the thought of me going out with her was a bit too much.  
  
"I got to go to try-outs now". She said as she walked away before kissing Goten and me on the cheek.  
  
"I now see why you try and avoid her so much". He whispered as she turned and smiled. "She has got to be the most desperate girl in the school". Laughed Goten.  
  
________________________________________  
  
I usually don't offer to help people, especially someone that I hardly know or have never seen before. But something told to me help this girl, who was walking with a huge pile of books that towered above her. Reluctantly I rushed over in an attempt to offer a helping hand.  
  
"Hey, ah do you need any help?" I asked, as she gave me a questioning look.  
  
"No, thanks I can manage". She mumbled as she began to walk away. Sighing I watched as some books from the top fell around her. Finally putting the books down, she sighed. Smiling I walked over to her. She seemed okay, pretty but not-quite-Marron quality. She smiled. "Hi, well I guess I do need your help after all". She said.  
  
"Hey, well the names Trunks". I said as I offered my outstretched as she looked at wearily. "Trunks Briefs".  
  
"Imogen Coates". She said as she shook it, her hands warm and soft.  
  
"So are you new?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that". She said nodding her head.  
  
"So what school did you come from?" I asked, while she looked around.  
  
"St Anne's". She whispered as she lowered her head.  
  
St Anne's, a private girl's school for the very rich and privileged. A school full of snobs and over achievers. Mom wanted to send Bra there, but after a month of the silent treatment from Bra, she reluctantly agreed to let her attend a public school.  
  
"So do you know any one?".  
  
Shaking her head, she frowned. "Only you and my brother Nate". She said.  
  
"Nate?" I asked that name sounded familiar, very familiar.  
  
Finally reaching her locker, she turned and smiled. "Thanks Trunks". She said as she shook my hand.  
  
"No Problem".  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Nate huh? I wonder what will happen. Oh well please Review, I luv to hear feed back and I luv reading it.  
  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
A HUGE THANK YOU to all the REVIEWERS. *^_^*  
  
Winged Angel - Thank you, you are so nice ^_^ winged angel what a cool name.  
  
DBZ priestess Kikyo - aww, I luv your stories too, they are absoluetly hilarious.  
  
pookyber - heehee another cool name. I luv trunks too, favourite character, although I reckon Vegeta is the funniest.  
  
dbzfreak2003 - Wow I'm glad that you enjoy my story, and thank you for writing such nice things about me *inspiring author* thanks *Blushes*.  
  
Bloodlust Night - Hey there Thanks for reviewing and I hope that this is a soon enough update for you even though it is quite short. 


	8. How many girls have you?

Chapter VIII - How many girls have you?  
  
__________________________________  
  
It's Thursday afternoon, at the school gym, where Goten & Bra are holding Auditions to find Trunks the perfect girl.  
  
"Could please you please say your full name for the camera please"? I said happily as I looked at the long line of girls who had turned up in the hopes of going out with one of Dragon Star High most eligible hunks. After watching Trunks for a few days now, we saw that he wasn't going to do anything anytime soon about his bet with Marron. So after much consideration and preparing we (meaning Goten and I) came up with the perfect solution to his problem - a blind date.  
  
Oh course we didn't bother on telling him what we were doing, I intended to blackmail him into agreeing, right after we found the right one of course.  
  
"Ah, ah its Blair". Replied the blonde cheerleader as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"Blair ......" I asked as she rolled her eyes as if expecting me to know the answer, It was any body's guess as to why she was here but all in all it was rather funny too see one of the most popular girls in the school here in what is meant to be kind of dating business. After all Goten and I did charge ten dollars per application and so far we have made over three hundred dollars. Dende only knew that there were this many single girls in the whole school. All of which were probably looking for Mr right, right?  
  
"Blair Whitman". She said rudely.  
  
"So what makes you think that you are a good candidate for this blind date of ours". I asked as I jotted down notes on to a piece of paper. Mainly, Slut, whore and all out bitch. She would definitely be one of Trunk's picks, easy lay, attractive and dumb. But Trunks was not here and he didn't need one of these Big Boobed dumb blondes too ruin his future. He needed someone like Marron, someone who was smart and independent that knows what she wants.  
  
But then again where can we find someone like her?. Her favourite quote in my books was when we asked her about dating and how there are many other fish in the sea that she could pick from - she responded with the sea is polluted.  
  
"Ah ..... Because I am smart". She began to say as Goten and I laughed. Only stopping when Goten elbowed me in the ribs. Rubbing the injured spot I threw an evil glare at him as he backed away.  
  
Straightening myself out trying to regain my composure. I nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Sorry about that he touched me". I said pointing at Goten who was tapping the end of his pen on the table.  
  
"Oh I know how that feels". She said letting out a little giggle as she winked at Goten. Dende only knows what those two did together.  
  
Goten took a step back and cleared his throat, his face flushed. I'd caught him off guard, a rare feat.  
  
Lowering his head he sighed.  
  
"Do you have any qualities that would make us feel that you should be in the top five?" I asked as she smirked at Goten.  
  
"Oh there are a lot, Right Goten". She smiled seductively before winking and licking her lips. Turning I glared at him evilly before standing and looking at the long line of girls.  
  
"If any of you have dated slept or kissed this guy please leave at once". I screamed while pointing at Goten as nearly all the girls left, feeling rejected and some-what used. There was no way I was going to let some of these girls get in because they were one of Goten's favourite bedroom buddies.  
  
Turning I looked at Goten who had his head covered with his hands. "Damn it, Is there any one you and my ass of a brother haven't fucked yet ?" I screamed as he covered his ears.  
  
Sighing I watched as he shook his head. "Only the ugly ones and the less than pretty ones". He mumbled.  
  
Shaking my head I looked at the rest of the girls that were left. Five. There wasn't much to chose from although it did make it easier to find one. Sighing I picked the one in my opinion was the best looking.  
  
"You, come here". I said pointing to a girl with green eyes and brown hair with a few streaks of red in it. She looked like the type of girl Trunks usually dated. Only the special ones ever got to come home and meet mom. But then again the only girl that Trunks has ever brought home was Marron and that of course does not count right?.  
  
She looked at us wearily as if afraid. I don't even think she knows why she was here. "Ah hi" I said putting on the warmest impression I could pull off so that I wouldn't scare her off.  
  
Smiling she walked towards me. "Hello, Is this the cheerleading tryouts?" She asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well actually no". I said as she frowned.  
  
"We are taking applications for Blind dates in the hopes of finding this guy that we know who is desperately in need of help in the ladies department if you know what I mean; a perfect girl".  
  
Nodding her head as if she understood where I was coming from. "Why is he like ugly or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course not, you can say this guy is quite the looker". I said tapping my fingers against the table.  
  
"Well if you will have me, I'll be glad to take part in this work of charity". She said smiling, before stretching out her hand.  
  
"Imogen Coates". She said as she happily shook mine.  
  
"Bra Briefs". I said.  
  
Finally the perfect candidate I wonder what Trunks will think after he meets her. But we still had a problem how in the world would we get him to agree to meet her. There was only one thing on my mind. Blackmail.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Hey Guys !!!!!!!!  
  
Well how was that, kind of boring I know but its all part of the story. I just hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you to all the people reading this story oh and please review.  
  
Special thanks go to:  
  
DBZ Priestess Kikyo - Hope the period of writers block passes soon, cuz I'm looking forward to reading more of your very humorous stories especially a chapter from Teen Parents & Grown up Kids. ^_^  
  
pookyber - Thank you so so much for reviewing. About the rival bit hhmm I guess you have to wait and see what happens. *^_^*  
  
icemint - Hey there stranger haven't seen you in a while. Oh well I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Bloodlust Night - Aaaww Thank you, you are too kind and you're reviews mean a lot to me too. 


	9. Who knows you better than your sister?

Chapter IX - Who knows you better than your sister?  
  
______________________________________________  
  
We had argued over the same issue many times. My sister Bra just won't stop until she has found me a perfect girl. It has been her mission in life ever since I became the last member in the family enjoying single independence.  
  
"You promised! No more friends of friends. No more acquaintances popping up at every turn." I managed to shout out as the anger in me boiled up.  
  
"This is different Trunks. Imogen is pretty and smart, not like the other bimbos you usually date. Imogen is a professional - she arranges ...."  
  
"What does she arrange? Have you hired a ....?" I asked before she rudely interrupted me as she always does when we have this conversation.  
  
"Trunks I have found the perfect girl for you".  
  
"Bra, she doesn't even know me. How could she?"  
  
"Who knows you better than your sister? I told her everything that was necessary." I doubted that was possible. Bra was a snoop going to great lengths to find anything and everything to use against me. But I always kept my personal things well out of reach of my sister's well-meaning eyes.  
  
"You'd better get on the phone and tell her one more necessary fact - I'm not going to be there!". I said handing the cordless phone over to her.  
  
"Trunks, If you don't like her, I'll give up." She whispered before sniffing and doing the most annoying thing a girl can ever do to get what she wants from a guy. A puppy dog face. "Just this once, do it for me. I promise, this is the last time I'll interfere".  
  
"Give it a rest, Bra". I said throwing a teddy bear at her as she dodged it.  
  
"Then you'll go?" She asked happily before jumping on me and giving me a hug. She held out a piece of paper with the details of the meeting.  
  
"I didn't say that. I can find my own dates." I took the piece of paper and dropped it in the rubbish bin. I ignored her mortally wounded look. "It's time you learnt your lesson. I'm not going."  
  
You would have to know my family, my sister Bra in particular, to understand the drama that followed. She had found the perfect thing to use against me and if my parents found out. My mother in particular I would be grounded for life.  
  
So there I was stuck in the middle of a traffic jam, on my way to meet my so called perfect girl whose name I couldn't even remember since I didn't want to know. I'd been in line for half an hour and I'd moved about 20 metres. I could have used the freeway. That would have got me there on time but I figured if I'm late she'll be gone, and I'll be off the hook. After all I only agreed to turn up, I didn't promise to be on time.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Sighing I walked toward the little Italian restaurant. Bra had the nerve to write down on the palm of my hand. As If I didn't know the directions. I was an hour late and although I felt bad especially for the girl I was some- what relieved. There was no sign of anyone in the Italian restaurant wearing the stipulated Denim jean jacket. I waited for half an hour then went down to my favourite coffee shop on the next corner.  
  
I guess she left. I thought to myself as I walked into the little coffee shop. Letting out a loud sigh as I passed the table Marron and I had so often sat at when we needed to talk. Her about all the Losers that tried to tell her that they loved her. Only to earn a good-bye and a slammed door in their faces. I missed her and I missed our talks.  
  
The coffee shop was a little more crowed than usual. I saw a girl sitting alone, but she looked as though she was enjoying her own company. Looking around I sighed. This just wasn't my night. First Bra, then a traffic jam and now this; not a place to sit in my favourite coffee shop. It was the only vacant chair so I asked if he minded if I sat there. Nodding she smiled as I sat down. Her face familiar even though I couldn't put a name on it.  
  
"Hey aren't you Trunks?" She asked curiously. Avoiding her gaze I concentrated on the picture on the far end of the room. Not another admirer and I thought tonight was going to be a quite night.  
  
"Yeah". I mumbled as she frowned.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" She asked looking down at the cappuccino in her hands.  
  
Shaking my head I sighed. Hopefully she was not one of the many one nightstands here to tell me that she was pregnant. "No, I'm sorry". I said.  
  
"It's Imogen, you helped me carry the stack of books to my locker". She said smiling.  
  
Thinking back I sighed. That's right Imogen Coates. "Yeah .... I remember". I said. Thanking my lucky stars.  
  
We began to talk and found that we had a lot in common. We just clicked. I even told her about the way I outwitted Bra. That amused her. I asked what she was doing at the coffee house. "I was waiting for someone". She said.  
  
"Didn't they come?" I asked.  
  
"They sure did." She answered. She looked pretty smug. Maybe I'll ask her later. I asked her out on a date. We're going to the beach next Saturday.  
  
Just as we were leaving, I was paged to take a phone call. It was Bra. "How did you know I was here?". I shouted, ignoring her "how did it go?" questions.  
  
"Who knows you better than your sister, Trunks Briefs?" She asked before I slammed down the phone.  
  
Then as I turned to follow Imogen out through the door, I noticed the denim jacket in her arms.  
  
Damn you Bra! why are you always right?.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Hey Guys & Gals !!! Well I have another story out !!! It's called a moment like this and if you get the time please read it. Well thank you to all the people that are reading this story and a huge thanks to the reviewers !!!!. I luv you guys.  
  
Pookyber - Hey !!!! Thank you so much !!!!! I put them as the popular guys because they are handsomely good looking and I didn't want to put them as one of the horny jocks.  
  
Bloodlust Night - Wow !!! your reviews always put a smile on my face. I'm glad that you like the way this story is turning out.  
  
Winged Angel - That's okay, But thank you for reviewing.  
  
Aruba - Hey there stranger !!!!! It's been a long time, thanks for coming back and reviewing.  
  
marron12 - Wow another stranger, I'm glad you're back too. I hope you enjoy this chappy.  
  
vegeta rulez - Yes Vegeta does rule. I just love him. He is my favourite DBZ character. With his sarcastically yet funny comments especially towards the other characters. Thank you so much you don't know what your comment meant to me. It was such a nice compliment.  
  
Jess - Glad you like the story. I know that chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it. 


	10. Nate Coates ?

Chapter X - Nate Coates ????  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Paris  
  
The music from the party could be heard a block away as we turned the corner. "Is Trunks and Goten coming?" I asked while looking at Bra through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Yeah I guess so" Said Bra as she carefully applied a shade of dark red on her pouted lips.  
  
She looked gorgeous as always in the black silk halter neck dress that Marron and I had brought her as a present for finally dumping Nick Bass, School jerk. We all disapproved of her relationship with Nick. Trunks especially, he often went to great lengths explaining the dirty deeds and habits that Nick Bass had & did, although it often fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Hey Maz, Nates back". I said winking.  
  
Turning her head she smiled. "I know, he called". She replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, which she so often did when she was nervous or confused.  
  
Parking my little baby across the road from Kristy's I jumped out. Sure we hated each other's guts, but everybody that was anybody was going to be at this party.  
  
"So how do I look?" Asked Marron smiling.  
  
"Great, as always". I said turning my head just in time to see Trunks & Goten hop out of their car.  
  
"Hey" Said Goten as he walked up to us smiling, and giving each one of us a hug and kiss on the cheek.. While Trunks stood back and folded his arms. What a total snob.  
  
"Hey" I whispered as he kissed me, wishing that his lips were a little more to the right, so I could feel those luxurious soft lips on mine, reluctantly I let him go as he pulled back and smiled.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming". Said Bra angrily as she folded her arms obviously angered.  
  
"I wasn't going too, but Goten insisted we come". Said Trunks, as his eyes happened to rest on Marron.  
  
But Marron was barely listening to the argument going on between the siblings to even notice that Trunks was checking her out. She was probably hoping that Nate or Scott were going to be at the party. I looked at him and smiled, I knew what he was thinking, and when he finally turned his head to look at something else other than my best friends cleavage he saw that I was watching. Blushing he looked down.  
  
"Ah hi Marron". Mumbled Trunks as he rubbed the back of his head like he always did when he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Hi". Marron replied rolling her eyes before folding her arms and turning her head (in a snobby annoyed sort of way) to look at the house, outside people were dancing, some were even jumping off the garage roof and singing songs.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" She said before turning and strode confidently across the road, her head held high.  
  
Trunks watched her go. She looked hot in her new black silk halter-top with her wavy pale blond hair hanging between her bare shoulder blades, and her skin tight leather pants hugging her hips. She looked like she had done it many a times. Leather pants tend to have that effect.  
  
"Sorry about that Trunks" I said as I watched him lower his head. Poor guy, you can see but you cannot touch. He hadn't yet patched things up with Marron and with Bra & Goten holding auditions to find him the perfect girl didn't exactly help things between them at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Marron.  
  
"Got you a drink". Nick Bass said elbowing the clusters of teenage drunks out of the way and handing me a tumbler of whisky.  
  
"Glad you came". He added, ducking down to kiss my cheek and missing it intentionally, so that his lips landed on my mouth. I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
"You better have not done anything to it". I said wearily looking down at the glass of whisky in my hand.  
  
"What did you put in it?" I asked unsure of whether to drink it after all it was from the sleaziest guy in the school.  
  
"Come on Marron, you can trust me, hey and even if I did try something wouldn't your toy boys Trunks, Goten and Nate Coates come to your rescue". Said Nick smugly as he took a drink from the bottle of beer he was holding.  
  
Nate was here? I thought hopefully as I scanned the room. I missed him so much.  
  
"Thank you". I said accepting the drink. Taking a long sip.  
  
"You look great". He smiled obviously pleased and drunk.  
  
Nodding my head I smiled. Nick was handsome in the dark, in a mysterious alluring sort of way. If I hadn't known him, then I would have gladly gone out with him no questions asked and then probably figured out the hard way that he was a total slime ball, but we still put up with him, because he was one of us: He got invited to the best parties and exclusive after- parties, just like we did, and he was born to live the popular life, just like we were. Even when he got rejected. Nick still came back for more. He was ruthlessly unflappable.  
  
He wrapped his long arm around Marron's long slender waist. "I'd like you to meet someone, my friend Scott Donovan" He said as he introduced me to Scott. Butterflies forming in my stomach.  
  
"Scott this is Marron". He mumbled taking another drink.  
  
"Stunning". Scott boomed. Kissing me on both cheeks and hugging me a little too tightly I sighed was he drunk?. "She's a good hugger too". Scott added, patting my hip.  
  
Giggling I looked at him and didn't flinch. "So how are you enjoying the party"? He asked as he took a drink of beer from the bottle.  
  
"I just got here". I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. It was 11 o'clock and he was already drunk.  
  
"You're the hottest girl at this party". He whispered in a low confidential tone. Blushing I smiled. "Thanks".  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ignored as usual, Nick slunk away from Marron and Scott and crossed the room to Kristy and Blair who was once again standing next to Nate.  
  
"A Hundred bucks says that he'll nail her before two". Nick told them.  
  
"Marrons not like that". Nate said.  
  
"You and her had a thing, didn't you Nate?" Nick said smiling.  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" Nate asked, frowning.  
  
Nick shook his head and smiled. "I don't know, man, around. What's the problem?. She's hot".  
  
"I heard she got with Goten, Trunks found out and that is why he isn't talking to her". Blair added.  
  
"Trunks and Marron went out?" Asked Nate.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, that's why they like, hang with each other, like all the time". Kristy said smirking.  
  
"I bet it wasn't her first time either". Nick said. "Just look at her".  
  
And so they did. All four of them looked at Marron, who was still chatting happily with Scott.  
  
Nick saw the girl he'd wanted to sleep with since he could remember wanting to sleep with girls. Blair saw the girl gifted with more than her fair share of good looks and thinness. And Kristy saw Marron, her arch nemesis, the girl all the guys wanted, the girl she would never measure up to and tried so hard to replace as queen B of the school.  
  
Kristy looked at Marron she had forgotten how pretty marron's hair was. How perfect her skin was. How long and thin her legs were. What Scott's and Nate's eyes looked like when they looked at her - like they never wanted to blink. Scott never looked at her that way even when they went out. Even after she offered herself to him. She was ready to give it up so that he could look at her and forget all about Marron.  
  
'Should I go and say hi to her' wondered Nate, tuning out Nick and Kristy's ridiculous comments and speculations.  
  
"Careful Kristy" Nick warned nodding at Marron and Scott who were still talking in low voices over by the Bar, their eyes never straying from each other's faces.  
  
"Looks like Marron's already found her next victim" Laughed Nick as he slapped Kristy's Bottom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	11. Stay Out Of This Briefs!

Chapter XI - Stay out of this Briefs!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Nate  
  
I looked directly at Marron who was by the bar drinking, and when her gaze met mine, I bit my bottom lip the way I always did when I was nervous or embarrassed and then smiled. That smile, those dark blue-alluring eyes, that face. She had the kind of looks that could drive any guy crazy if they didn't watch out.  
  
"Come here" she mouthed, waving her hand, beckoning me to come. My heart sped up as I walked toward her. She looked better than I remembered. Much better. When I was with her I didn't have to act all cool or macho like the other guys were doing, and when I did she would see right through the facade and tell me to just be myself. I guess that's what I liked about her.  
  
"Hey you" Marron said as I hugged her. She smelled like she always smelled a mixture of roses and strawberries. Clean and fresh like the smell of soap when you just get out of the shower.  
  
Tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at me before she pressed her face against my chest. Silently I thanked my lucky stars that I had started going to the gym six months ago. I missed her, even while I was at St Michaels I thought about her. She was my first girlfriend and I guess first love.  
  
My cheeks turning pink I sighed CLAM DOWN, I told myself. 'It's only Marron, you're best friend'. I thought reassuring myself. But I couldn't calm down I felt like picking her up and twirling her around and kissing her over and over. To tell her I still liked her. Even loved her. "Take me Back" I wanted to shout. But I didn't. I couldn't.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" She asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
Nate was Marron's first boyfriend and oh of course first love, they had gone out when they were both sophomores, but It didn't last long when Nate got transferred to St Michaels a snobby over privileged school for the extremely gifted and the extremely rich. They had kept in touch though, and occasionally went out for dinner after passing their Midterms and other important things. And although they still remain close friends I think Nate still has a thing for Marron even though he would never admit it.  
  
"So did you miss me ?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Miss you, the question is did you miss me?" She replied smirking. "Come on Nate, spill, what are you doing back here?" Marron asked squeezing my hand lightly.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious I came back to see you, I've missed you Mar, you're smile, you're laugh, everything". I said frowning even though I knew she wouldn't take me seriously.  
  
"Cut the crap". She said laughing, the idea of getting back together with Nate Coates Sounded more absurd than her going out with Trunks Briefs.  
  
"Fine I came back cuz things weren't working out the way I wanted them too at St Michaels" I said lowering my head.  
  
"Why, too many stuck up rich kids?". She asked looking at me with those eyes.  
  
"Yeah way too uptight". I said entwining my fingers with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks  
  
I sighed as I watched her walk from one end of the room to another mingling and laughing with friends and acquaintances. She looked great and she knew it. The makeover that Paris and Bra had given her definitely changed her from conservative & distance Marron to flirtatious & sexy Marron. Looking down I sighed. Mental Note: Remind me to kill Bra and Paris.  
  
I watched Marron as she danced slowly to the rhythm of the music. Her hips swaying steadily to the slow beat. Mesmerizing in all its beautiful glory. It was apparent by the way she tripped every few seconds that she was drunk. Completely drunk.  
  
So here I am it's Saturday night, well actually early Sunday morning at 2.00am. Watching my best friend dance on her own. Like a night in shining armour I'm watching from a distance. If anything happened to her I would kill myself, so like the good ex-best friend that I am, I'm making sure that she isn't dragged off by a bunch of horny teenage guys wanting to take advantage of her and her current state of disillusion.  
  
It was my eleventh beer of the night and the effects of the alcohol hadn't set in yet. Which in away was a good thing. Goten was off somewhere probably with some girl. Lucky Bastard. Nate Marron's ex-boyfriend was back in town and in my opinion a problem, especially if he came back to get back together with Marron.  
  
Sighing I watched as Nick Bass made his way toward Marron giving me a smug smirk before wrapping his arms around her waist. His chin resting on her shoulder as they danced slowly to the rhythm of the music making sure that her hips were grinding slowly against his. It was like sex in public with clothes on. Frowning I looked at the two of them, Marron seemed to be in her own world. I was actually beginning to wish I were Nick, silently wishing that it were I holding her.  
  
Frowning again I sighed, tonight was really not my night. Marron had already met Scott her crush since I guess the start of high school and the two of them seemed to hit it off straight away. Even though he was drunk and disillusioned he seemed to understand what was going on. There was also Nate her ex-boyfriend and yes I have to admit that I was jealous.  
  
Taking a sip of some much-needed beer I watched as Goten made his way toward me, grinning his ass off. No words were needed to be spoken too know what he had gotten up to and why he was so happy.  
  
"What the fuck is that asshole doing?" I asked Goten nudging him in the ribs.  
  
"Looks to me like the bump and grind, with clothes on". He replied patting me on the back as if he knew that I was in pain.  
  
"So who did you fuck this time?" I asked curiously as he the smirk on his face widened.  
  
"Blair Whitman, again". He said smiling as I rolled my eyes.  
  
Marron began to struggle out of Nicks grasp, ignoring the resistance Nick held her closer to him. "Let go" She screamed as she tried to push him away.  
  
"I know you want me". He said as his hands moved up her waist and toward her cleavage. "Nick Stop it". She screamed.  
  
"The Fucken Bastard". I said angrily as I walked toward them. All I wanted to do was punch the asshole in the face.  
  
Grabbing Marron I placed her behind me. "Leave her alone Nick". I shouted as I pushed him away. "Stay out of this Briefs, this is none of your business". He said moving closer and pushing me.  
  
"Hey guys, that's enough". Said Goten as he stood between the two of us hands separating me from punching him in the face. If it weren't for Goten I would have gladly landed this ass in a coma.  
  
"I'll see ya later Babe". He said blowing Marron a kiss before pushing his way through the small crowd of partygoers who surround us to see what the commotion was all about.  
  
Turning around I looked at Marron to see if she was okay. She just stood there her eyes never leaving mine her breathing had quickened, a look of shock and thankfulness apparent.  
  
"Marron are you okay?" Asked Paris running toward her and giving her a hug. "I'm fine". She whispered her eyes still on me. Before slowly backing away.  
  
"I just wanna go home". She said walking toward the front doors.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Hey I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I have been having a really stressful time at the moment because our school prom is in like two weeks and in a weeks time I have a stupid school trip to go to and I come back like 3 days before the prom. So yeah a stressful and hectic two weeks will be coming up for me. And I am freaking out.  
  
Hhmm .... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pookyber - Hey there thank you so much for reviewing! And yes! Trunks is so cute!  
  
Vegeta rulez - Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chappy =) happy reading.  
  
Aruba - Hey there! Thank you for reviewing. Even though you were in a hurry.  
  
Winged Angel - Okay ..... Hhmm, No Marron is not a slut, she is just a girl who has found through the wonders of a makeover that you can flaunt your sexuality to get anything you want from a guy. Lets just say that she likes to play hard to get & leads them on, but will never go through with anything serious. If you are relating to the "toy boy" remarks from Nick, It means that she has to only ask and they will come running to do what ever she wants. eg protecting her from Nick.  
  
OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPPY AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. A MidSummer Nights Dream?

Once & Again  
  
Chapter XII - A Mid-Summer Nights Dream???  
  
___________________________  
  
Paris  
  
Monday Morning - 1st Period.  
  
Well it has been a hectic weekend. Marron decided to stay home today instead of facing the humiliation of coming to school and having to face Nick. What a jerk!  
  
I decided to express my anger in the form of a nice and noticeable dent on the side of his car. Which thankfully didn't have an alarm installed. I wasn't in the mood to draw any attention to myself and the damage that I had caused.  
  
Well I'm late to Biology the only class that I share with Trunks and that tall, muscular tanned god, Goten. One day I will tell him how I feel, and hopefully in time he will feel the same way about me. But all I can do now is be content on being his friend and admiring from a far.  
  
Pushing the door open I walked in, just as Mrs Turner was calling the roll. Great! I am on time no after school detention for me tonight. I said to myself with a smirk.  
  
"Morning". I say happily taking a seat next to Trunks. While Goten, is sitting on the other side of him.  
  
"Hey" He replies back in a not so happy tone.  
  
"Is Marron okay?" There we go straight to the point no wonder there is no cheerful mood this morning. I guess he wants to know how his soul mate is doing without him.  
  
"She's fine, She just has the flu, from you know ... all that dancing around in bare feet" I whispered quietly.  
  
"Do you think she'll be at home?" Asked Trunks as he began to copy the work on the board.  
  
I stopped and looked at him.  
  
Hhmm, okay there are two ways to answer this question.  
  
1) Yes, Marron is at home and she would love for you to come over and comfort her. But first she has to sort the mixed up feelings that she has for you.  
  
Or .....  
  
2) No, Marron has gone to that Island in the middle of no where to recover from her flu, because the weather here is too cold for her delicate frame.  
  
The latter seemed better, and suited me just fine.  
  
"Um ... actually ... She-has-gone-to-that-island-in-the-middle-no-where-to- recover-from-the-flu" I said slowly trying to remember the exact words that I had planned in my head a few seconds ago.  
  
Because I have a habit of being caught out lying if I speak too fast and not think about what I am saying. Which I guess is my only flaw that and watching Goten, day-dreaming about Goten, and talking about Goten until Marron decides to leave the room to escape my constant chatter.  
  
What ... Okay ... I have a Crush ... Someone I really like ... Doesn't everyone????  
  
I know I sound like the ultimate Loser ... But ... Look at him ... wouldn't you feel the same way?  
  
"Oh, you mean Kame Island"  
  
"The one with the perverted old man?, exactly". I said remembering the stories Marron had told me about an Old man, A pig and a turtle. Characters similar to the fairy tale ones you read about as a kid, but all twisted and messed up.  
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"When she gets better, I guess".  
  
Looking up at the clock I sighed there was thirty more minutes left of class left. Great Just Great, half an hour of learning how to draw the female and male reproductive organs.  
  
Tomorrow will probably be the sex talk, something I won't be looking forward too, If the elderly school nurse, Doris, will be explaining human interaction and sexual reproduction with the class. Gross!  
  
It's like listening to your Grandmother talking about it. Shivering I turned and began drawing the rest of the male reproductive organ.  
  
______________________________  
  
After several minutes of drawing the diagrams and listening to Mrs Turner ... we were finally let out.  
  
Freedom!  
  
Walking to my locker I began to put all my Biology books onto the top shelf.  
  
"Paris, May I speak to you in my office, please". Asked a voice from behind me.  
  
Turning around I looked up at Mrs. Mytton, or Mrs. M, as some of the students called her, she was our principal. Someone who I see frequently ... about school related things such as extracurricular activities to grades to truancy matters.  
  
Sighing I followed her to her office.  
  
Closing the door behind me. Then taking the seat in front of her I sighed again. Please don't let it be that bad.  
  
I watched as she picked up her glasses from where they were hanging around her neck on a gold chain and slid them onto her nose so she could examine what looked like a file on her desk.  
  
Examining the file, which was on her desk, she looked up.  
  
"Let's see, now. Mmmm. Yes. Right". She muttered, as she read it.  
  
Crossing my legs, I waited patiently. At least I didn't have to go to second period.  
  
Looking around the room I noticed there was no diplomas on the wall, no evidence of any accreditations at all, just pictures of at a guess were her children and grandchildren.  
  
I began to wonder if Mrs. M. had even gone to college.  
  
Mrs. M. cleared her throat. "Yes, well, your schedule is acceptable. Not great, mind you. I imagine you're making up for it in extracurriculars, yes?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. If you can call partying and dancing an extracurricular.  
  
"Not really" I said fiddling with the pleat on my mini skirt.  
  
"I mean, I haven't signed up for any extracurriculars at the moment".  
  
Mrs. M. let her glasses drop. And sighed.  
  
"No extracurriculars? But what are you doing to improve yourself?"  
  
I gave her a polite blank look. What was I supposed to do. It was only the beginning of the year. It had heaps of time to do those things. Right?.  
  
And anyway who said I needed improving?. Just look at me.  
  
"I see. Well Paris, we'll have to get you involved in something, won't we?" Mrs. M. said.  
  
"I'm afraid the colleges aren't going to even look at you without any extracurriculars". She bent over and pulled a big loose-leaf binder out of a drawer in her desk and began flipping through pages and pages of printed coloured paper.  
  
"Here's something that starts this week. Knitting and Sewing".  
  
You have got to be kidding me.  
  
She looked up at me as I frowned.  
  
"No you're right. That's not going to get you into Harvard, is it?" Mrs. M. said with a little laugh.  
  
Harvard? Who said anything about Harvard?. Was she mocking me?  
  
Pushing the sleeves of my blouse up I frowned again as I looked at the binder that Mrs. M. was flipping briskly through. She wasn't going to give up after only one try. She was good at her job.  
  
I hadn't thought about this at all. That colleges would actually need me to be anything more than what I already was. And I wanted to go to college. A good one.  
  
My parents expected me to go to one of the best schools.  
  
"What about drama? Your English grades are quite good, you must like drama and performing in plays" Mrs. M. suggested.  
  
Me an Actress? A Movie Star? A Broadway Star?  
  
Wow I didn't really think of it.  
  
"They start rehearsals tomorrow. It is a modern version on Shakespeare's 'A Mid-Summer Nights Dream' play." She looked up again. "How about it?"  
  
Chewing on my perfectly pedicured nail. I tried to imagine myself on stage dressed as Titania; queen of the fairies kissing an ass (Donkey) named Bottom.  
  
She would have to cry on cue, and pretend to faint, and wear next to nothing pieces of cloth, and garlands of flowers. Maybe even a wig.  
  
It might be fun.  
  
Taking the flyer from her hands, I stood up.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said. "It sounds like fun".  
  
Leaving Mrs. M's. Office as second period was getting out I made my way to my locker.  
  
A Mid-Summer Nights Dream rehearsal was in the auditorium. Cool, maybe I'll try and persuade the others to audition too.  
  
____________________________  
  
Marron.  
  
Sliding the door open to the lounge I sat down on my favourite black leather armchair. Picking up the remote control I pressed the button to open the TV cabinet and turned on the flat-screen TV.  
  
Flipping through the channels impatiently and unable to focus on anything I saw, I finally settled on a music video channel. So many options how was one to choose, when you have more than one hundred channels to choose from.  
  
But what bothered me the most now wasn't the endless channels to choose from or even the fact that I was sitting alone in my house with nothing to do, but the thought of having to figure out my new found feelings for Trunks. Maybe they were always there, just waiting for the right time to surface. But when was the right time?  
  
I mean ... what if I did reveal them and he didn't feel the same way?  
  
Then our friendship or what is left of it wouldn't be the same again. Not only will I have lost a great friendship I would have lost one of my closet friends.  
  
Sighing I looked at the music video that was playing.  
  
Not really noticing ... I began to think.  
  
Nate was back. Trunks rescued me from almost being raped. And I had met Scott the guy that I've had a crush on ... for ages but wasn't so sure about now. And all in one night.  
  
Well there was no point in sitting at home and thinking about what almost happened on Saturday night.  
  
Clicking the TV off I wandered into the kitchen. Class cabinets lined the walls above gleaming stainless-steel counter tops. And a table stood in the centre of the kitchen, and on the table was today's pile of mail and a newspaper.  
  
Passing it I walked towards the refrigerator and got a carton of chocolate chip ice cream out. My Favourite.  
  
Taking out a spoon from inside one of the drawers I walked toward one of the counters and picked up the cordless phone.  
  
School was out by now ... and Trunks was sure to be home ... hopefully.  
  
___________________________  
  
I am so Sorry ... I am so Sorry ... I am so Sorry.  
  
I apologise profoundly for not writing this chapter sooner. I know it has been like seven months since I last updated and I am sorry.  
  
Okay ... I hope that you forgive me for this ... and still review. And I promise that the next chapter will be out within the next few days.  
  
I have noticed in some stories around the site that the number of reviews per chapters are declining. Like some of the popular stories are only getting one or two, compared to before. Just making a note ... has everyone left?  
  
Oh well ... I'd like to thank the reviewers!!!!!!! WITH A BIG BIG THANK YOU!!!!!!! And hope you forgive me for making you wait so long for an update. I am a Dumb Ass I know.  
  
- pookyber - Thanks for the chocolate. I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry not that much action. But thank you for your review.  
  
- Aruba - lol. Thank you. Hope you got some sleep after reviewing my story at 1 O'clock in the morning. ^_^  
  
Forever Broken - I'm glad I sort out a few questions that you needed answering ... and thank you.  
  
vegeta-rulez - Aaaww thank you !!!! you are so sweet!!!! wow!!! I am so grateful.  
  
Enchanted-Princess - Okay ... Strange ... I haven't got one of those before ... wow ... thanks!!!  
  
Marron Kuri - Wow my first reviewer for the year 2004!!! and the really funny part is that you reviewed on my birthday!!! wow ... thanks.  
  
Please Review!!!!!  
  
Foxy_Cleo 


End file.
